


The One Where Ryan's Not Jealous

by spookygal (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, getting drunk and watching friends is literally my aesthetic, the bois go to disney and its probably cringe, this is so cheesy, way too many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spookygal
Summary: Shane has a crush and Ryan definitely does not care.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a really long time so if anyone has any feedback I'd really appreciate it! (Look man i never thought I'd write RPF but I also didn't think I was ever gonna watch this stupid damn show) Also the Friends episodes I reference may be a little inaccurate as it's been a while since I watched the show...

Ryan had never considered himself one for office gossip. Why waste time and energy thinking about the latest feud or breakup and add more fuel to the fire that leaves people whispering obnoxiously by the coffee maker? Of course he cares about what's going on in his friends lives but if there's something going on they'll probably just tell him, no need to stalk around the office looking for juicy tidbits about your coworkers. Plus, it’s not like it was his business.

And so the morning passed, Ryan kept his headphones in and worked on editing the latest episode of Unsolved. All around doing a very good job of keeping his nose where it was supposed to be. Shane had spent the morning dutifully working next to him and offering the occasional "helpful" comment. With Ryan usually jabbing right back.

"Find any more orbs?" the taller man asks, swiveling his office chair to offer Ryan a perfect view of his sarcastic and all to self-satisfied smirk.

"Will you let that go, I'm not an orb guy!" Ryan said.

"Only an orb guy would say that," Shane replied with a shrug, "At least it's not some nonsense coming from your screaming box. Still, it's bullshit. Or maybe 'ghostshit' would be more appropriate?"

A faint wheeze escapes the believer before he can stop himself, "That may be your worst one yet."

"But you love to hate 'em," Shane said offering a smile.

With that he stood up from his desk and swiftly grabbed both his and Ryan's mugs off the desks before offering a dramatic bow before heading towards the kitchen. Ryan offered him a grin of thanks as Shane awkwardly worked his all-too-large frame through the slightly cramped set of desks and their hunched coworkers. The man still at his desk watching the man until he disappeared from view. He turned back to the video in front of him, pondering whether he actually cared how bad this camera angle looked or if he was just nitpicking. He continued to stare aimlessly at his computer until it occurred to him that his giant friend had been gone longer than was usual for a coffee run across the room. Ryan glanced toward the kitchen to see Shane and Sara paused near the wall chatting amicably. Ryan laughed inwardly at how far it seemed Sara's head was tilted back to look Shane in the face. It's a little less funny seconds later when he realizes he probably does the same thing. He waited for them to part ways but they just kept talking. So Ryan decided maybe he should figure out what's so damn interesting. At first, he strains to hear them from a distance but can just pick out their voices.

 “Ooooh, Shane's got a crush,” Sara singsonged.

And suddenly Ryan didn’t think all office gossip was as not worth listening to as he’d originally thought.

“I do not,” the Sasquatch himself replied.

Ryan glanced toward the two, standing past the end of the row of desks at which Ryan currently sat. Despite his matter of fact tone, Shane was smiling and he playfully punched Sara in the shoulder. Ryan quickly moved his focus back to his monitor, trying his best to maintain the illusion that he was intently working on something rather than eavesdropping on the conversation happening some feet away from him. He definitely was not straining to hear them, not at all.

“Oh but you do,” teased Sara, “you wouldn't come to me for advice on mushy stuff if you didn't. You're too into your 'logic' shit.”

"Logic shit?" Shane laughed.

Sara offered him only a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, I concede,” Shane replied raising his hands in mock surrender, “I confess Sara, it’s you. I’m deeply, passionately in love with you.”

Ryan’s blood ran cold.

A beat passed and Sara broke out into laughter with Shane not far behind. Despite himself, Ryan knit his eyebrows in confusion. What was going on? Why were they talking about this so casually? How did Sara know? Why did he care so damn much? And who the hell was Shane _crushing_ on? 

 _I don’t care_ , he told himself, _Shane’s my best friend I’m just interested in what’s going on in his life. I just want to make fun of him with Sara_.

Ryan quickly moved his attention back to his work when he saw them push off the wall and walk back towards him. 

“Alright, fine dude. Keep it to yourself if you want,” Sara offered finally heading back towards her own space calling over her shoulder, "For now!"

Leaving Shane to meander back to his spot next to Ryan who, despite the alarms in his brain yelling at him to TALK TO HIM, merely offered a smile as his friend sat down placing both their fresh coffees on the desk. A smile which Shane quickly returned before turning back to his own computer taking a sip of his coffee.  And even as Ryan tried to focus on his work, the rest of the day he found his mind wandering. Wondering who Shane liked and why he hadn’t mentioned it to Ryan. He felt like a fucking teenager twiddling his thumbs as he pondered what might be no more than a joke between close friends. He just couldn’t let it go.

———————

The sun had long past set when Ryan took his whatever-the-fuck-ith drink of the night. It's a Friday after a long week, sue him for indulging in (quite) a bit of lonely drinking. He wasn’t sure what had first driven him to his admittedly sad excuse liquor cabinet that night; the “why” of everything had become a bit fuzzy with each successive drink. Friends played from his TV, though he wasn’t very sure of what was happening in whatever episode this was. The less than sober man was too busy scanning through his mind, recalling everyone he could seem to remember Shane interacting with in an attempt to solve a new mystery. Who did Shane like?

God, he felt like a middle schooler putting this much thought into crushes that weren't even his own. He bent towards his coffee table for a drink only to find the glass already in his hand. He took a sip. With some effort, he drew his attention back to the antics on screen. The “gang” sat in the coffee house as Chandler tried to hit on some girl only to find out she was meeting Joey for a date. Before he knew it Ryan found himself actually getting into the plot, one that thought he tried he could barely remember from his past watches of the show. He continued to watch into the next episodes as the love triangle continued to play out. Transfixed with the upbeat and quick pace of the show but still finding himself feeling for the poor pining character. By the third episode he figured it would be clear to Kathy that Chandler liked her far more than Joey did and yet the situation didn’t change. And Ryan found himself oddly frustrated, sure he was drunk and probably more emotional than he thought he was being but why was he getting so invested in a relationship he knew wouldn’t work out anyway? Chandler kept going out of his way for Kathy but she just didn’t seem to like him back.

 _Man wouldn't that be frustrating?_ Ryan thought, T _o be in love with someone but they just seem to want someone else_. _Almost like...No. This can't be like that_? _Right?_

But Ryan nearly winced at he resurfaced memory of the panic that had shot through him when he’d heard Shane’s joking declaration of love for Sara. And suddenly he couldn’t care less about the show he’d been so enraptured with minutes ago.

_Well, shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan faces the consequences of getting drunk to figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Once again, feel free to leave tips and opinions in the comments! Get ready for way too many italicized words and hope you enjoy!

_Ow_ , Ryan thought pulling himself up from the twisted position he’d fallen into on his couch. Sleep still pulled at his eyes but he resisted. He raised a numb hand to his temple. A throbbing pain rung around inside his head. He didn’t remember falling asleep, in fact he didn’t remember much about last night at all except....

_Shane_.

Right, Shane. His best friend, his ghost hunting partner, the living Sasquatch himself. And Ryan’s dumbass had gone and caught feelings for him. Gross sappy feelings. Feelings he could have happily gone along without being aware of.

Ryan stood from his couch and swooned, the dull ache in his head morphing into a blinding pain.

_I’m never drinking again_ , he thought as he always did in the wake of such hangovers, the kind of ache meant he’d gotten properly wasted the night before.

He made his way to the kitchen to get himself a large glass of water and as many aspirin as he could take.

As he slowly downed his glass, the man grabbed his phone out of his pocket, noting that it was still relatively early in the morning and more alertly noticed two text notifications. One from his mom and another from Shane.

He winced at the loud sounds emitted from the keyboard as his fingers flew across the screen, tapping out a quick response to his mother. Doing his best to hastily assure her that yes he was taking care of himself and yes he would be coming to visit soon. All the while he felt his heartbeat quickening at the thought of Shane’s text. And god if that wasn’t embarrassing, to be flustered over a mere text from the man he was.... _Ugh_. Crushing on.

_-Hey, little man. What are you doing today?_

Ryan’s heartbeat doubles in speed. Even with the slight jab at his height. The thrum of his heart mixed with the pounding in his head made him feel as if his whole body was vibrating, buzzing with too much contained energy. He chastised himself for being so flustered from a single text. This really was starting to feel like middle school. Was realizing the true nature of his feelings for Shane really making such a immediate difference in him? Fuck, what would he even be like around Shane? He typed out a reply,

_-Four words. Netflix, sweatpants, and Chinese food._

The text bubble signaling Shane was replying appeared seconds after Ryan had hit send.

_-An admirable plan for a Saturday. But I think you could do better._

Before Ryan could start to reply, another text appeared.

_-How would you like go to Disney today?_

_What???_ Ryan thought, his brain working a little slowly in wake of his already less harshly throbbing headache. _Okay, he’s probably going with Sara and some others and is inviting me along_.

_-Sure._

_-Cool, I’ll pick you up in like an hour?_

_-Sounds good._

The ‘not quite 5’10”’ man dropped his head into his hands and groaned. This would probably (definitely) be a disaster. But he couldn’t allow himself to dwell over what a mess he would be, right now he had to focus on making sure he at least didn’t look like a mess.

  
Forty five minutes and an embarrassing amount of shirt changes later, Ryan was looking much more put together. Dark jeans that he knew made his ass look good (Eugene had told him so) and the white t-shirt he’d finally settled on. He looked pretty good, if he did say so himself. And as he ran his hand through his hair for what must have been the twentieth time Ryan reminded himself that this wasn’t a date. Of course it wasn’t. Shane has a likes someone. Someone else.

The beating of his heart and the clammy moisture of his hands didn’t seem to care much for reason.

_This is ridiculous. I hang out with Shane all the time. Just act normal dumbass_ , He thought.

A knock sounded from the door and Ryan jumped. Checking himself over once more in the mirror, he started out of his room. He took a deep breath before he opened the front door. A beat passed and he pulled the door open. Shane stood a few steps away, a dopey smile on his face and Ryan felt his dumb, sappy heart stutter in his chest.

“Hey! Ready to go?”

“Yup,” Ryan said offering a smile he hoped didn’t seem too dorky. He turned to lock his door and they started making their way down to Shane’s car, with Shane taking smaller steps to stay in stride with Ryan.

“So, uh, are we meeting the others there?” Ryan questioned.

“Oh, this is just you and me, a Ryan and Shane special: The Ghouligans Take On Disney.”

The shorter man turned his head to hide his blush. A whole day just him and Shane? He could do that, they were great friends, they hung out all the time. This was normal.

_I can do this. Just two bros going to the happiest place on earth together._

“I don’t think there’s much for the boys to discover. If no one has technically died there, could it be haunted?” Ryan said in a half-assed mockery of his Unsolved voice.

“Well, no, cause ghosts aren’t real, Ryan,”   
Shane replied quickly with a jovial smile.

Ryan gave an exaggerated scoff and offered Shane an exasperated smile.

“One day, you’ll see. Some demon will come and body slam you or whisper in your ear when you ask it to and even you with your “science” and “logic” will have to face the fact that a ghost just scared the shit out of you.”

They’d arrived at Shane’s car and as they both climbed in the skeptic replied with a small laugh and a smile, “Well, I can’t wait.”

Ryan smiled to himself as he buckled in. A warmth filled his chest, coiling tight and fierce around his heart.

_This crush is gonna kill me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Shit? Should I never write again?? Let me know! There will be another chapter soon I promise they will interact a lot more on their not-date next chapter!


	3. Ryan Gets Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their day at Disney. Ryan is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I’m so sorry it’s been so long, the holidays were crazy but I am back! I wrote this while on the road to college and did not get to proofread so it’s probably not perfect so let me know about mistakes. I’ve also never been to Disneyland so in this chapter and those to come there may be some errors. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The morning had already burned off and the sun was shining warmly on them, Shane rolling down the windows in the LA heat. Smog veiled the blue cloudless sky and the city glowed warmly below it. A really lovely day, Ryan thought, if he wasn’t so aware of every dumb action made by the man beside him.

Ryan was trying to maintain the illusion that he was looking diligently out the window, he’s very interested in this familiar drive okay? So what if he had a crush on his friend right? Shane liked someone else, this is just a fun day between bros. Definitely.

His eyes lost focus as he found himself lost in a mantra: just act normal. But a jarring noise brought him back to reality,

“ _U-huh that’s my shit. All the girls stamp your feet like this._ ”

Ryan turned toward a maniacally grinning Shane, _when did he even turn on the radio?_

And then Shane started to sing. Well, maybe not sing so much as scream in a way that his voice somewhat followed the pitch of the song.

“ _FEW TIMES I’VE BEEN AROUND THAT TRACK SO IT’S NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT CAUSE I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL. I AIN’T NO HOLLABACK GIRL._ ”

Ryan cringed at his beaming, screaming friend and covered his ears,

“Why are you the way that you are?”

Shane switched back to his normal voice, but maintained the loudness,

“You know you love me!”

Ryan sucked in a sudden, shallow breath. A deep blush crawling up his neck. He closed his eyes. _Deep breath. It’s fine, it’s just a joke dude._

He looked back to Shane, who had resumed his singing with even more enthusiasm. Ryan smiled at him and yelled over the song,

“You’re an idiot.”

Shane just grinned back as he kept singing.

———

Somehow, Ryan survived the drive to the park (which should’ve been the easy part but he’s a mess) and even more staggeringly didn’t lose his hearing to Shane’s blasting music and obnoxiously endearing/endearingly obnoxious singing.

Shane stood next to Ryan in line for admission into the park, with Shane leaning back on his heals and swaying like the awkward beanpole he is. But Ryan was more distracted by the way the other mans hair was lit up under the midday sun. Or the way he couldn’t seem to figure out what to do with his hands. Or, _damn_ , how good his stubble looked.

“Next!” Called the Disney worker and Ryan quickly re-centered himself.

A quick scan of their Magic Bands and they were in. Both men took up a faster walking pace, the kind only acceptable in airports and theme parks. Ryan felt that same hint of magic that always came over him when he went to these parks, and maybe it was just a little more magical because of the man walking next to him.

Despite being an awkward giant, Shane had an easy time weaving through the crowd and even managed to not lose Ryan amongst the families and strollers stopped at odd intervals every few steps. As the two made their way toward the castle Shane asked,

“So where to first, Bergara?”

“Oh,” Ryan said with a hint of surprise, “You’re letting me choose?”

“Well I did invite you here,”

Ryan pretended to contemplate for a second, as if they both didn’t already know what he had in mind.

“Indiana Jones?” Ryan asked.

Shane smiled at him, “I figured you’d pick your favorite.”

And maybe Ryan’s heart skipped a little, _Don’t be an idiot. People remember this kind of shit about their friends all the time._

But Shane shot Ryan another dopey grin and it seemed his heart didn’t care very much what his head had to say.

The line for Indiana Jones Adventure was surprisingly only 40 minutes and as they hopped on line they started the same conversation they always had when they came to the park together. Could Disney be haunted?

“No one’s technically died here on record, but their soul would stay where their death actually occurred, even if the death certificate says somewhere else.”

“Say I did believe in your ghost tomfoolery, why would anyone who’s died here want to haunt it? It’s “the happiest place on earth”!”

Ryan silently agreed but pressed on anyway, “Maybe they were wronged. Mickey Mouse stuffed them for an autograph and now their spirit wanders the park seeking vengeance and churros.”

“Hmmm I still don’t think there aren’t any ghosts here.”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love to shoot an Unsolved episode here.”

Shane chuckled, “Oh I would love to see you get the shit scared out of you by some animatronics but I think Disneyland is a bit of a stretch for us Gooligans.”

“Let a man dream.”

The two exchanged a smile, both wanting to speak but without a full formed thought to say. Ryan looked away.

_Ask him what you really want to. Ask him about his love life, your his friend he won’t think it’s weird. WHO DOES HE LIKE?_

What came out was, “Umm, you can pick the next ride. Since you let me pick this one, I mean.”

Shane’s smile molded into a small smirk,  
“I’ve got something in mind for that but, Ryan, my good man, you’re forgetting the most important thing we’re here for today.”

He paused for dramatic effect, dropping Ryan even deeper into the mess of confusion that was his current state of mind.

“Popcorn!”

Ryan grinned. That was definitely something he could work with.

The two slowly made their way through the line, trading banter and odd insults. All while Ryan’s brain screamed at him to simultaneously leave so he couldn’t embarrass himself and to get as close as he could. If this crush wasn’t messing with him already, Shane smiling at him like he was definitely doing more than enough to set his mind and heart running.

But despite the easy conversation, the casual touches, and the bright smiles Ryan found himself picking at the thread of fear and sadness at the back of his mind.

_You fell for him and he likes someone else. You fell for him but he can’t know._   
_You fell for him but he didn’t fall for you._

 


	4. 999 Happy Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter, Ryan confronts about overhearing his conversation with Sara. Misunderstanding and tooth-rotting fluff ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy True Crime Season! This is the final chapter and it's literally like 1,000 words longer than any other chapter because I can't do consistency. Get ready for the bois being oblivious and my attempts to do fluff in a somewhat satisfying way. As always please feel free to leave comments I love hearing back from you all! Hope you enjoy!

Popcorn may well be one of the best things ever invented. In fact most days Ryan would even call it _the_ best and he had to say, eating popcorn at Disneyland with the object of his (frankly obvious) affections made his favorite snack all the better. Indiana Jones had been as fantastic as always with Shane offering quiet comments and quips in his ear the whole time. The chills that ran up Ryan’s spine every time the Sasquatch man leaned into him never failed to make him both embarrassed and just a tiny bit hopeful. Those micro-actions of affection allowed Ryan to maintain a flicker of hope, as much as he tried to squash it down and rationalize, that Shane might just share a hint of the same feelings that were filling him up to the brim. 

 Shane tossed a piece of popcorn in the air and made an attempt to catch it in his mouth. And attempt he did, as the piece flew right over his upturned face and into the bush behind him.

Ryan let out a bright laugh and Shane smiled at him, his eyes noticeably crinkling despite being blocked by his sunglasses.

 “And that is the closest I will ever get to doing a sport,” Shane said sticking another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

 “Oh yeah? Shane Madej, worst player on the Los Angeles popcorn throwing team.”

 The other man feigned an offended look, “I’ll have you know I’ve won Most Popcorn Eaten four years running, little man.”

  _This is stupid. You’re an idiot,_ whispered the little voice in Ryan’s head that couldn’t seem to just sit back and just have a good time.

 “So, where to next, Madej?”

“A classic. No Disney experience is complete without it.”

“You don’t have to sell me on it, idiot. I’m down for anything, like I said, your choice.”

Shane smiled at him, standing up from the ledge they’d been sitting on. 

 “I can promise you you will approve of my next choice.”

 “To be fair I’d find it pretty hard to think you’ve done wrong.”

 Ryan flushed.

 “I-I mean just, all the rides are good you know? You’d have to be a real idiot to make a bad choice at fucking Disneyland.”

 “Awwww, Ryan you don’t think I’m a real idiot?” Shane placed a hand over his heart.

 Despite Shane seemingly paying no mind to his comment, alarms blared at Ryan. His heart rate refused to slow to anything other than the thumping of sheer fear. _NEVER SPEAK AGAIN,_ his mind begged. But Ryan knew himself well enough, this day wasn’t even halfway over and his foot would end up in his mouth again no matter what he wanted.

 Shane led the pair through the throngs of tourists and tired parents, Ryan quickly narrowing down what ride Shane might have in mind. Almost immediately he realized what the gangly man had in mind. Another one of Ryan’s favorites, of course Shane didn’t know that, _right?_ The Haunted Mansion was just a popular ride and it just happened to be one of Shane’s favorite as well as Ryan’s (not to mention very on brand for the ghouligans).

 The thoughts swirling in Ryan’s head were numerous and all demanding attention but his curiosity was slowly taking over him. As the two came to settle in the back of the stand-by waiting line, Ryan resumed his heated internal debate on how and if he should bring up the “Shane Crush Situation” as he had just titled it. And curiosity was winning out. Though there was no inconspicuous way to bring up the conversation, Ryan really just wanted to get to the bottom of it and stop torturing himself.

 “So, uh, is this middle school or what?”

 Ryan cringed at himself. Shane furrowed his brow, “Hmm?”

 “I just mean, I heard Sara teasing you about a crush the other day. Seems pretty ‘middle school’ to me, ya know?”

 And Shane… blushed? No, maybe, at least he definitely looked a little uncomfortable. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

 “Oh. You heard that huh?” he gave an awkward laugh.

 Ryan began to panic, the anxiousness fully settled in. He had to be really careful in how he said what he planned to say next,

 “Umm, yeah I did. I just-I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything but I was looking around to see where you were and uh, I saw you and Sara talking. I only heard a little bit,” Ryan strained to make himself seem casual somehow, as if this wasn’t intensely awkward for both of them, “but, hey, it’s just another thing I can give you shit about so…”

 Shane seemed to have pulled himself to some state of composure. He stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at his feet.

 “Yeah, yeah, I get ya. Hard to pass up some dirt on your best bud. But, there’s not much shit to be given honestly. I like them, they just want to be friends, end of story. And I don’t think you would torture me over an unrequited crush would you, Bergara?”

 The shorter man, for his part, did not stagger physically as his mind did. It came to a complete halt before jumping straight to light speed.

  _He really does have a crush. They don’t like him back. He seems so hurt. How could they NOT like Shane??_ His mind whirled. The dumbstruck look on his face seemed to concern Shane. The man opened his mouth but Ryan cut him off,

 “They don’t like you back?”

 Shane shrugged but there was a hint of hurt showing in his eyes, “Nope. Not a big deal though, I’m working through it, put all my energy into being a good friend. No use moping about it”

 “But _why_?”

 “If I can’t be with them I at least want to still be their friend.”

 “No no no. That’s not what I meant, just, you’re great! I don’t see why they wouldn't like you back?”

 The sad beanstalk of a man chuckled, “Sometimes that’s just how it goes. And they do like me just not the way I want them to.”

“Well, whoever they are I think they’re an idiot,” Ryan’s face went pink, “Jus-just that you’re awesome! And I guess just, keep your head up man cause there are plenty of other people will see just how great you are.”

“That was cheesy.”

“You’re right. Let’s never speak again.”

Some cruel part of Ryan’s brain was ecstatic. Maybe, just maybe, Ryan had a chance. But he glanced up at the taller man, whose eyebrows had drawn slightly together, his face downcast, and felt guilt. Here was his friend silently heartbroken and him gleeful over it. He felt cruel. Still he wanted to know more and this line would not start moving faster anytime soon.

“So, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to… But what happened?”

“Short version, I realized I had feelings. Gross love-y type feelings. I tried flirting and asking them to hang out. This person…they never seemed to pick up the fact that everything I was doing was meant to be of the more-than-friends variety. I talked to Sara about it, well whined really, and she tried to help me out. I thought maybe it would work out. But yesterday they told me they “really like being friends” and if that’s not a clear message I don’t know what is.”

There was a fragile almost bitter glint in Shane’s eyes as he finished. His mouth set into a fine line.

“I-I’m- That sucks man. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, sorry to be a downer. You only wanted to tease of me.”

“I shouldn’t have brought it up. 

An awkward silence fell between them. That had never happened before, they always had such an easy, open relationship. Ryan felt himself spiraling into a deep guilt.

The doors to the haunted mansion opened and the boys stepped in. They were pressed arm to arm by the thick crowd in the stretching room, neither saying anything as they both attempted to find a remedy to the fog that had fallen over them. Another set of doors swung open to their right, leading them to get onto the actual ride. Ryan slipped his phone out of his pocket to check the time, an unread message from his mom appearing on his lock screen. Opening his texts he saw he was still on his open conversation with Shane. As he went to tap away, he noticed something he must have missed earlier this morning. A next he had sent Shane at, he slid his thumb over, _Holy shit. 1:23 am. Last night._

_-Shaane I’ve been thinking soooo much tonight Im so happy we are friends yu are so cool not like ross cuzzzz ross sucks ha you're like my best friend,, I wouldn’t want tl ruin that_

 The amount of times Ryan’s heart had dropped today was definitely not healthy. But this was a nightmare.

  _I drunk texted Shane! This is a disaster what if he knows? What if he’s suspicious? What- wait? There’s no way. I’m just delusional. No. It’s not. It wasn’t me….Right???_ Ryan’s brain ran at a sprint. A mass of worry and that oh so familiar fear settled in his gut along with the guilt. He couldn’t be right, he was being crazy. Seeing things that weren’t there.

 But Ryan was a curious man. A man who wanted the truth. He looked to Shane, who’s eyes were following the parade of carts on the conveyor belt awaiting more happy haunts to embark on the ride. Ryan stole himself of his doubts, _No turning back._

 “Shane?”

 “Yeah, little guy?”

 “So, I sent you a text last night. I only just saw it and, uh, I was drunk when I sent it.”

 Had the lights inside not been so dim, the blush on Shane’s cheeks would have been clear as day. The man licked his lips preparing to speak but Ryan cut in,

 “I don’t want to jump to conclusions, obviously. But, it’s just _similar_. I just wanted to ask. To be sure.”

 Shane looked conflicted for a moment then seemed to settle whatever argument was occurring in his mind. He raised his hands in a small surrender.

 “Well, I didn’t want to make this anymore awkward, but it seems my masterful subtlety could not fool you,” Shane gave a half-hearted laugh and dropped to nonchalance, “Uh, yeah, it’s you.”

 He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, Ryan I didn’t want to make this weird. I planned this whole day to try and make things normal and-“

 “I’m such an idiot!”

 “Wait, what?”

 “And so are you!”

“I’m sorry?”

 “No! I just- I didn’t mean to send that text. It was a mistake. Like I said, I was drunk. I’d heard you and Sara talking about your crush and I was upset. I didn’t know why but, like any reasonable person, I got drunk by myself and watched TV and moped. And I realized why I was so hung up on it. It’s-“

 “How many?” The Disney employee asked.

 “Two,” Shane said quickly and they were ushered into a cart, Shane stared intently at Ryan until he resumed.

 “So, the thing is, I realized I was upset about because I… have feelings for you. Like gross cutesy feelings. And I thought you liked someone else but, I must have sent you that text and it made you think I didn’t like you like that which I, at the time, didn’t think was a bad thing. I thought there was no way you liked me too. Ugh, this is all so stupid.”

 Ryan rested his head in his hands, waiting for Shane to respond. When none immediately came, he looked up at the other man. A grin was spread across his face and Ryan found himself smiling in return.

 “We’re idiots,” Shane laughed.

 “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 And Shane leaned towards him setting his hand on Ryan’s cheek and Ryan met him halfway. Their lips met softly and slightly out of place but they adjusted, Ryan placing a hand on the back of Shane’s neck. He lazily traced his fingers over the nape of the other man’s neck. It was warm and soft and just _perfect_ in the way kisses never can be when you only imagine them. Ryan found himself smiling into it. When the two pulled away they leaned their foreheads together, grinning like madmen.

 Ryan thinks he may have to reconsider his list of Disney rides. The Haunted Mansion just might have stolen first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on tumblr @halfwaytotomorrow 
> 
> thank you for reading! xx


End file.
